


Jealous, Gabe?

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: A new recruit has eyes for Jack.Gabe fixes it.





	

“Jesse!” Gabriel Reyes could be heard from miles away with his deep, booming voice. Unfortunately for Jesse, he wasn’t miles away. He was a few feet away. “Jesus, what, man? No need to yell.”

“I need your help.” Gabe walked towards Jesse, newer recruits scattering in fear. Jesse looked at him, waiting. “The new wave of recruits are fucking flirting with Jack.” Jesse raised his eyebrows, wondering for a moment if his boss was serious or not. He was. 

“O…kay. And... How do I help?” Gabe grinned, a wicked edge to it. “Make them look dumb. Show them up.” Jesse chuckled easily. “I already do that.” Gabe frowned now. 

“No. Go out of your way to do it in front of Jack.” Jesse shook his head, chuckling slightly. “I’m gonna pass on this one, boss. Thanks.” Gabe shook his head. “Thanks, Jesse. After all I’ve done for you.”  
Jesse walked away, turning his head to holler behind him, “Not fallin’ for it!”

-

Jack was leaning against his desk, muscular arms crossed over his broad chest as he listened to the agent in front of him. He was young and talking excitedly, inching closer to him every so often. Jack saw right through him, his puppy dog crush on Jack beyond obvious. He put up with it because of Gabriel’s reactions. Gabe was definitely the _jealous_ type of boyfriend. Speak of the devil…

Gabe was passing his office, probably on the way to his own when he noticed that the other’s door was open. He probably would’ve just thrown a flirty grin at the man in passing, but when he noticed that another agent was in his office, he stopped and walked in unannounced. 

Jack grinned at the sour look on Gabe’s face, but only inwardly. The agent straightened up and saluted Gabe as he went to lean against the desk next to the blonde. He took in the agent, chest puffed out, serious look on his face as he held his salute. Gabe didn’t let him ease. The agent’s eyes shifted a little, not quite sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Gabe smirked a little, only to himself. 

Jack nudged him with his elbow, throwing a glance at him. “You done with Jack, here?” Gabe asked gruffly, piercing him with fierce brown eyes. “Uh.. Uh, yes. Yes, sir!” The agent’s face grew red. 

“Good. Dismissed.” He dropped his salute and turned tail, rushing out the door. Jack nudged Gabe again, chiding him, “Gabriel Reyes.” 

“Jack Morrison.” He replied, voice sultry as he stood straight, moving to trap Jack against the desk, caging him in and making Jack lean backward. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Reyes.” Gabe grinned devilishly, leaning in to nip Jack’s bottom lip. “Good thing I’m not a nice person, amorcito.” He growled lowly, capturing him in a kiss. Jack kissed back for a moment, pulling back suddenly. “Door’s open, Gabe.” 

Gabe pushed off the desk, going to close the door and turn the lock, smirking. “Gotta shut that. What I’m about to do to you is for my eyes only.”


End file.
